Dorvish Army
The Dorvish Army (Dundorfian: Dorvische Landwehr) is the unified land combat force of the Armed Forces of Dorvik. It is commanded by the Inspectorate of the Army (Dundorfian: Inspektion der Dorvische Landwehr) and lead by the Inspector of the Dorvish Army (Dundorfian: Inspekteur der Dorvische Landwehr) who holds the rank of Colonel-General of the Dorvish Army. The Dorvish Army has continually ranked as one of the superior combat forces according to Gath Defense Collective as well as the Zardic Institute of International Affairs. The Dorvish Army has continually existed with some minor interruptions since the foundation of the modern Free Republic of Dorvik in 2000. The Dorvish Army is the largest branch of the Dorvish Armed Forces, the second being the Dorvish Navy and third being the Dorvish Air Force. The Dorvish Army has a proud tradition as it provided numerous historical regiments to the Reichsheer, the military of the Dundorfian Empire. The Dorvish Army was reformed underneath General-Field Marshal Bonifaz Voll, a Dorvish Social Nationalist Party politician who assumed the mantle of Minister of Defense in March 3862. The reform was to reform the Dorvish military into a bastion of Lorman and Dorvish culture, General-Field Marshal Voll served as a military historian within the Dorvish Army after his commission as a General in the Dorvish Army. Overview The Dorvish Army is tasked with "defending Dorvish sovereignty, protecting Dorvish citizens at home and abroad and enforcing peace, order and prosperity in the Dorvish sphere of influence." The Dorvish Army is ranked as the most popular branch of the Dorvish Armed Forces ahead of the Dorvish Navy. The Dorvish military is not permitted to operate on Dorvish soil unless given permission by the President of the Federal Republic of Dorvik in pursuit of his duties as Supreme Commander of the Armed Forces of Dorvik or if they are temporarily approved for military parade in public. The Dorvish military is however permitted to operate on bases where they are housed, that is a part of Dorvish defense law. The Dorvish military as a whole is permitted to conduct war games or training, this like several other exceptions are a part of Dorvish defense law. History Dorvish Army forces from the 10. Panzergrenadier-Division Heilige Dorvik and the 23. Panzer-Division Regismund were responsible for overseeing the transfer of prisoners of war following the end of the Lake Majatra War and the subsequent Treaty of Haldor. On August 11th, 3480 Colonel-General Michel Fuchs announced the creation and development of the Dorvish Brigade Combat Tactics which would shift Dorvik from a standard military to a more brigade, mobile oriented military. The emphasis came with increasing the amount of motorized and mechanized troops within the armed forces to rapidly re-act to situations. Col. Gen. Fuchs took the advisement under consideration after a long debate with the remainder of the General Staff which did not support his plans for the change. Military experts, namely detractors states that the brigade-based system is good for small or medium size conflicts however is not meant to be long-lasting in major conflicts. The Dorvish military is among the first military's to adopt the brigade-based system. Col.-Gen. Fuchs was a modernizing force in Dorvish military history, primarily in the area of the Dorvish Army which suffered underneath years of neglect due to many previous Inspector-General's having their eyes on building Dorvik's traditional naval power and it's growing air power. Fuchs fully mechanized the Panzergrenadier forces, which since their foundation had been primarily mechanized but still large swathes were motorized, underneath his direction, they were fully mechanized and equipment was brought up to universal standards for the entire Dorvish Army. The Dorvish Army, underneath the orders of the Democratic Communist Party of Dorvik between 3800 to 3805 conducted operations in Lourenne against enemies of the Dorvish state. Despite being a conservative-bastion, the leadership of the Dorvish military was appointed by the Communists and the Dorvish soldiers, despite their reservations, followed orders. The Dorvish Army dispatched the 1st and 2nd Panzer Divisions (roughly 30,000 troops and thousands of pieces of military equipment) alongside dispatching the entire force of the 10 Panzergrenadier Divisions to Lourenne to fight in an ideological war. The troops and equipment were ferried across to the Lourenne, on Dovani where they fought. The combat lasted for roughly 5 years with combat operations begin stalled by logistical problems of supplying a military with a smaller fleet; the Dorvish Navy would gain valuable experience in logistical operations and over the course of several years would build on that experience by adding several dozen new supply and logistical ships to their fleet. Minister of Defense and Generalfeldmarschall Bonifaz Voll's reform in 3862 was by far the largest and most comprehensive of the Dorvish Armed Forces, it was not the Dorvish Army itself that was effected but it was the entire Dorvish military. Voll's reforms returned many traditions that had either been lost or neglected back to the Dorvish Army, renaming it the "Landwehr" rather than "Armee". Landwehr was a historical term for early militias that rose up to defend the growing Dundorfian Reich from external threats, many of these early Landwehr militias would go on to become elite troops of the Dundorfian Reich and Dorvik was the first to provide these types of troops. Voll's comprehensive reform was completed and had changed the landscape of the Dorvish military forever; h was awarded the Order of the Black Eagle and the Dorvish Cross with Golden Oak Leaves, Swords and Diamonds, the highest honor of all Dorvish military awards. Sixth Dundorfian Civil War In the early 4050's Dundorf began to experience a series of religious-based issues, prominently brought on by the Grand Reform Party and the return of the Socialist Unity Party which had ruled the Dundorfian Democratic Republic for centuries before. If one root cause can be attributed to the outbreak of the 6th Dundorfian Civil War, it is religion and the suppression attempts made by the Grand Reform Party and eventually the freshly painted Socialist Unity Party to outright outlaw and destroy Dundorfian religion as a whole. The murder of the Higher Bishop of the Confessional Ameliorate Church of Dundorf contributed to eventual Dorvish intervention. Dorvik maintained a close watch on the situation developing in Dundorf and when Dorvik reached out to combat the growing tide of International Socialism and Communism, the Grand Reform Party and the reigning Dundorfian government stated that they had sided with the Socialist Unity Party because the Socialist had propelled them to dictatorial powers. Dorvik immediately reached out to the von Hess organization which had been founded in the name of the murdered Higher Bishop of the Confessional Church. Dorvik immediately moved to recognize the von Hess organization as the legitimate government of Dundorf and soon the Patriarchy of Dundorf was founded with a democratic, theologist government. The Dorvish Army dispatched the 10. Panzergrenadier-Division Heilige Dorvik, the 23. Panzer-Division Regismund and the 900. Landwehrstütz-Division (Foreign military support and training) in order to train and equip the new army of the Patriarchy. Alongside the detachment were all 5 elite Fallschirmjäger of the Dorvish Air Force and the Military Security Service's Panzergrenadier-Regiment Großdundorf which had already been dispatched in waves in secret. In the late 4050s the Alorian government moved to condemn Dorvik alongside the Baltusian government due to false information given to the Batlusian government and the newly created Terran Union. The Dorvish Army moved the 1. Panzer-Divsion, 2. Panzer-Division, 500. Grenadier-Division, 501. Grenadier-Divsion and the 11. and 12. Panzergrenadier-Division to the Dorvish-Alorian border. The Alorian and Dundorfian defense ministries announced the creation of the "Seuss-Heuberger Line" a series of fortifications intended to stop the Dorvish Army's advance into Aloria. Equipment Dorvish Panzer and Panzergrenadier units are equipped with Leopard 2A7+ and Leopard 2 PSO (Peace Support Operations) tanks. The 1st, 2nd and 3rd Panzer divisions are equipped with Leopard 2A7+ tanks while the 4th and the 5th Panzer divisions are equipped with Leopard 2 PSO tanks, meant for urban combat and warfare. The Dorvish Panzergrenadier forces are almost entirely mechanized but elements are still considered motorized; the Panzergrenadier forces are equipped with Kasmetall AG Puma infantry fighting vehicles, Boxer AFV and other tracked or wheeled vehicles. The 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th and 15th Panzergrenadier divisions are equipped with Leopard 2A7+ main battle tanks for their Panzer battalions, the other 4 Panzergrenadier divisions the 16th, 17th, 18th and 19th are equipped with Leopard 2 PSO main battle tanks. Artillery formations in the Dorvish Army are primarily focused around Panzerhaubitze (PzH) 2000 and smaller mortars issued to various platoon, company, battalion, regiment and division level artillery attachments. A vast majority of Dorvik's artillery formations are either mechanized PzH 2000 or motorized towed artillery. The focus on highly mobile artillery was at the behest of Chief of Amt VIIIe: Inspectorate of Artillery (Inspektorat der Artillerie), Inspector of the Artillery Generalmajor Armin Kohmann who worked closely with General-Field Marshall Bonifaz Voll during his re-organization of the Dorvish Armed Forces. Tactics The Dorvish Army, the Dorvish Armed Forces overall, has a heavy focus on allowing the individual commanders to make decisions known as "Mission-Type Tactics" (Dundorfian: Auftragstaktik) as well as a focus on the development of Non-commissioned officers and the individual composition of the Dorvish Army's squad. The typical Dorvish Army's base unit, the squad, sometimes known as a "troop", is composed of a squad leader, an assistant squad leader, a machine gunner, 2 assistant machine gunners, 1 medical and the remaining 4 are trained as infantry (Dundorfian: Grenadiers) however one is trained as an anti-tank grenadier, another as a marksman, another as a forward communications operator and the last is usually a conscript that serves with a veteran squad to learn and train. The most basic Dorvish high-level unit is the "Regiment", formerly known as the Brigade (still in limited use). The Division exists primarily as means to add higher level assets to to the Dorvish military units and provide a means to connect with other divisions for higher level strategic operations. The regiment is where higher level tactical operations are conducted. The battalion is where the basic Dorvish soldiers find their needs met, include heavier firepower. Structure, organization and branches The Dorvish Army is currently divided into 22 divisions, they are further broken into 5 Panzer divisions, 10 Panzergrenadier divisions, 1 marine infantry division, 3 Grenadier (infantry) divisions and 2 army support divisions. The Dorvish Army in theory, shares joint operational control over the Dorvish Navy and Dorvish Air Force divisions but nominally leaves management and operation to their respective branches. Dorvish Army units are organized into Division, Regiment, Battalion (Abteilung), Company (Kompanie), Platoons (Zug) and eventually Squads (Truppe). Divisions are traditionally commanded by General-grade officers holding the rank of Major General but there have been several scenarios or situations where non-Landwehr officers have commanded Divisions or Field-grade officers with the rank of Oberst (Luthorian: Colonel) have commanded divisions. Commanders of Divisions are entitled as Divisionskommandeur (Luthorian: Division Commander) with a Divisionsführer acting as a substitute. The Divisionstruppführer is in charge of the Divisions HQ section. Regiments are led by the Regimentschef, sometimes called the Regimentskommandeur holding the rank of Oberst. The assistant commander and substitute commander of the regiment is entitled as the Regimentsführer, the commander is also assigned a permanent Regimentsadjutant as a means for official business. Battalions in the Dorvish Army are divided into Bataillon and Abteilung. Bataillon are used for infantry, panzergrenadier and other infantry-based formations while Abteilung is used for armored, artillery or other formations. The head of a battalion is either a Bataillonskommandeur or Abteilungschef with the substitute and assist being a Bataillonsführer or Abteilungsführer. In each formation they are assigned a Bataillonsadjutant or Abteilungsadjutant. Company's are led by a Kompaniechef (Luthorian: Company commander) with a Kompanieführer (Luthorian: Company leader) acting as a substitute in times of absence or to fulfill a casualty. Company commanders traditional hold the rank of Leutnant or Oberleutnant. The company's HQ is headed by a Kompanietruppführer. Platoons are headed by a Zugführer and assisted by Zugtruppführer who serves as the platoons HQ leader. Stoßtruppen (Special forces) The Dorvish Army formed it's own special forces branch in January 4346 underneath the auspices of Generalfeldmarschall Reinhold Regismund von Rohr-Mauss and Inspector of the Dorvish Army Generaloberst Nikolaus Hochheim (appointed May, 4333). The Dorvish Army's special forces would be entitled as Stoßtruppen or Assault/Shock Troops in Luthorian. The Stoßtruppen would be trained in a wide variety of skills, notably in quick response/rapid response force tactics as well as being trained by the current Dorvish Special Forces, the elite of the elite. The need for the Dorvish Army to have their own special operations force was founded during the Narik and Darnussian-Malivian War when the current Dorvish Special Forces were found to be stretched thin, leading to their expansion as well. The Stoßtruppen are to be better trained than normal Dorvish soldiers, however, they are not entirely reserved for special forces operations. They can be deployed as front-line combat troops, however, they are meant more for rapid insertion and violent action. The Stoßtruppen were originally organized as: Stoßtruppenkommando A (PzGren.), Stoßtruppenkommando B (PzGren.) and Stoßtruppenkommando C (PzGren.). When Major XYZ was appointed as the Commander of the Stoßtruppen, he re-organized them into two groups with respective commando units. Subsequently the Stoßtruppen were formed into 2 Stoßtruppengruppen. Stoßtruppengruppe I includes Stoßtruppenkommando Ia and Stoßtruppenkommando Ib. Stoßtruppengruppe II includes Stoßtruppenkommando IIa and Schwere Stoßtruppen-Panzerkommando 101, which is organized as a Dorvish heavy armored battalion. The Stoßtruppengruppe are regiment sized while the Stoßtruppenkommando are battalion sized. Each Stoßtruppengruppe has an appointed Colonel as their commanding officer, while each Stoßtruppenkommando has a Lieutenant Colonel or Major as their commanding officer. The Stoßtruppengruppen are rarely used, they merely act as an on-paper organizational and logistical unit though can be deployed with regimental assets if necessary. The Dorvish Navy previously had organized the Marinestosstruppkompanie "Großadmiral Ludwig Matern" (Luthorian: Marine Assault Company "Grand Admiral Ludwig Matern") however when the Dorvish Army announced the the formation of the Stoßtruppen, the Dorvish Navy asked for their units to be re-trained and re-organized. The Marinestosstruppkompanie "Großadmiral Ludwig Matern" was re-trained and eventually re-organized into the Marinestosstruppkommando "Großadmiral Ludwig Matern" and returned back to Dorvish Navy command. The overall head of the Dorvish Stoßtruppen is the Stoßtruppen Command (Dundorfian: Stoßtruppenkommando) which has an appointed Commander of the Assault Troops (Dundorfian: Befehlshaber der Stoßtruppen). *''Stoßtruppengruppe-Stabs'' (Training and doctrine purposes) **''Stoßtruppenkommando-Stabs'' **''Marinestosstruppkommando "Großadmiral Ludwig Matern"'' (detached unit for training and operational purposes) *''Stoßtruppengruppe I'' **''Stoßtruppenkommando Ia'' **''Stoßtruppenkommando Ib'' *''Stoßtruppengruppe II'' (assigned as a part of the Northern Council's Joint Headquarters rotation) **''Stoßtruppenkommando IIa'' **''Schwere Stoßtruppen-Panzerkommando 101'' Composition of military units Infantry division The infantry divisions (Dundorfian: Infanterie-Divisionen) in Dorvik are mostly used for garrison and defensive operations, conscripts are used to fulfill infantry divisions while full-time professional soldiers are used to fill Grenadier division (Dundorfian: Grenadier-Divisionen). As it stands, the Dorvish Army does not have any active Infantry Divisions but does have 5 active Grenadier Divisions as of January 4354. The two are identical in composition, the only distinction is that the infantry divisions are made up of conscripts. Infantry and Grenadier divisions number roughly ~18,000 personnel. Each Infantry/Grenadier regiment includes 3 battalions which are each composed of: 3 infantry companies, 1 heavy weapons company, 1 anti-tank company, 1 artillery company and 1 reconnaissance unit. *Division Staff *x3 Infantry/Grenadier regiments *Anti-Tank Battalion **x3 companies (x12 anti-tank weapons) *Reconnaissance battalion *Artillery regiment **x3 Artillery battalions ***x3 batteries (each) *Pioneer (Engineer) battalion *Communications battalion *Field Replacement battalion *Services Section Panzer division The armored fist of the Dorvish Army are the armored divisions (Dundorfian: Panzer-Divisionen) and are responsible alongside the ''Panzergrenadier''s for the armored warfare of the Dorvish Armed Forces. A vast majority of Dorvish Panzer divisions are equipped with state of the art Leopard 2A7+ or Leopard 2 PSO main battle tanks. *Division HQ *Panzer regiment **x2 Panzer battalions *Panzergrenadier regiment (mechanized) *Panzergrenadier regiment (armored) *Armored reconnaissance battalion *Armored artillery regiment *Anti-tank battalion *Anti-aircraft battalion *Armored engineer battalion *Signals battalion *Services section Heavy panzer battalion The Dorvish Armed Forces underneath the Dorvish Brigade Combat System and previously during the Collapse of the Reich period formed a heavy reliance on the assets of brigades, which the Dorvish Armed Forces eventually switched out for the historical "regiment", and battalions in modern warfare have become the most easily deploy-able force organizations to date. The Dorvish Heavy Panzer Battalion (Dundorfian: schwere Panzerabteilung) is a relatively old creation with a modern twist, it is a self-contained panzer battalion meant for rapid deployment throughout the world alongside other Dorvish military assets. *Battalion Headquarters *Staff Company (x3 Leopard 2A7+ or Leopard 2 PSO) **Communications and Signals Platoon **Armored Reconnaissance Platoon **Anti-Aircraft Platoon **Intelligence Platoon *Panzer Company (x3 - 14 Leopard 2A7+/Leopard 2 PSO per company) **Company Headquarters/Detachment **I/II/III Panzer Platoon (x4 Leopard 2A7+/Leopard 2 PSO per platoon) **Medical Detachment (Platoon) **Vehicle Repair Detachment (Platoon) **Logistics and Supply Detachment (Platoon) *Maintenance Company **I/II Combat Engineer Platoon **Armored Recovery Platoon **Armored Maintenance Platoon **Rear Area Logistics and Supply Platoon Personnel and budget The Dorvish Army currently has an estimated 500,000 professional personnel and 410,000 reserve (conscript) personnel, this is as of April 4613 and the Dorvish Ministry of Defense. The Dorvish Army, since the inception of conscription has eschewed extra troops and equipment. However, the General Administration Department of the Supreme General Staff is prepared to introduce nearly 500,000 more reserve troops into the fold if necessary and reserve estimated of the Dorvish Armed Forces rank in the millions though those numbers are considered to be a state secret. Deployments abroad The Dorvish Army currently partakes in "Operation Striking Eagle" and is therefor actively deployed in the Dovani nation of Suyu Llaqta. Due to being part of the operation the Dorvish Army is also involved in active fighting within the nation of Suyu Llaqta Category:Armed Forces of Dorvik